Chased By Fate
by XxIrisHawthornxX
Summary: Erin Bellefleur wanted nothing more than to trust in hope, but when her life finds itself in a downwards spiral all she can do is hope that fate won't be cruel
1. Chapter 1

As I crammed the rest of my things into my trunk my heart fluttered with excitement. I was going back to school. I sighed heavily as I glanced once more at the title page of my new schools rules. Beauxbatons had had a similar booklet but the Hogwarts crest looked much more imposing. I wish I could say that I'd miss my old school, my old professors…my old friends but the truth is that I don't engage and I've never managed to make so much as an imprint on a person's life. I am the faceless girl you passed in the hall, that taken seat in the corner of the library…I was just. Me. Placing a chocolate frog into my mouth I hummed in appreciation. It was the last of the stash my brother Eli had smuggled under my floorboards the first night of Summer. My brother always tried to take care of me when he could, always had for as far back as I can remember. But now, now he was in France somewhere, out of reach.

My mother had thrown him out the moment he turned seventeen and was able to use magic outside of school. She was terrified of us and we had no way of making her understand that we were not monsters. That we were still and always would be her children. I long sigh escaped me and I realised that I had been sighing an awful lot lately…Maybe one day I'll sigh for the last time because I will completely deflate.

This year I turn seventeen. I had a matter of months to find my place in the world…or at least find a place to stay for summer. So far from home I could only hope I'd be successful.

Hope is all I have…So let's hope that Fate will not be cruel.

Hauling my trunk down the steps of our London townhouse I took a deep breath before entering the living room. My mother sat there, straight backed in her chair, cigarette smoke curling around her form.

"Mum?" I stood in the doorway, hoping that she'd eventually see sense and this wouldn't be our last goodbye. She didn't turn and I didn't want this to last longer than it should "I'm going to leave for the train station now, should I write to let you know I got there safe?" Hope swelled only to be crushed

"I don't want your owls flying into this house Erin. You know that" Her tone was void of emotion when she said this and when she finally turned I could see the tiredness in her eyes. Mum had looked haunted ever since the day Dad died. She never recovered and never forgave our world. Dad was a wizard and because he was killed in a magical accident, Eli and I were never forgiven either.

I hung my head and sighed once more, she was my mother and maybe one day she will open her eyes and see me as her daughter and not as some monster.

"I love you mum" I whisper as I grab the handle to my trunk and leave. I leave my memories of a sour childhood, I leave my mother and I leave the house that had the audacity to call itself a home for the past six weeks.

Kings cross station was nothing how I pictured it to be, with its high curved glass ceiling that was somehow industrial looking and yet elegant. Looking down at my ticket I felt my heart skip a beat. This didn't make sense, whipping my head left and right I felt my blood begin to pound, this had to be a joke… Platform 9¾.

"Mum I'll be fine I swear, you don't have to walk me all the way to the train" I looked over to see a tall boy and his mother pushing a cart much like mine, right down to the caged owl. I deflated with the relief and followed, they would point me in the right direction.

"Honey you know I like to say goodbye, I like to see you get on that train and wave you off as it pulls away" The woman smiles down at her son and I watch as he rolls his eyes in amusement. My heart constricts but I push it aside, I couldn't think of this now. I take a deep breath and follow them to the space between platforms nine and ten. I watch as the boy straightens his shoulders and pushes his cart towards the brick pillar, his mother joins him at a run and just as I open my mouth to shout out…they disappear. With my heart rate at an inhuman speed I rush to follow and just as I come out the other side…CRASH!

I became a tangle of human and luggage and was about to try and pull myself up when a muffled voice came from underneath me.

"As much as people joke about girls falling for me, I'd really appreciate it if you'd hurry to stand" The voice was amused and I looked down to see a pair of be speckled hazel eyes looking up at me. Oh God, could this get any worse.

"James! Manners! This was obviously an accident" His mother's voice was strict but kind and I took the hand she offered to me. Once on my feet the apologies began to tumble out of my mouth.

"Je suis desole, I am so sorry! I panicked and ran through the barrier and…"

"It's fine honestly" James waved me off as he rid his sweater of dust.

"It's just that I was kind of lost and I saw you disappear and…"

"honestly its fine, I'm James Potter by the way, I'm guessing that you're new" his smile was genuine as he offered me his hand.

"Erin Bellefleur" I replied, taking his hand in mine and shaking it firmly

"So you are French wee?" He raised a brow and with his smile still in place, gestured with his hand for me to answer.

"Uhm half French, my mother is English, we've just moved back here so I'm finishing school at Hogwarts" his smile was infectious and I found myself smiling back.

"Well Erin Bellefleur, would you like to join my friends and I aboard the Hogwarts Express?" My heart lept, maybe this year would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus honey! You're going to be late!" my mother shouted from downstairs and I groaned in defeat. Shouting down 'five more minutes' hadn't worked as usual. God that woman was an early morning tornado. I looked over at my half packed trunk and sighed, usually I was so organised…but this close to the full moon it was easy to lose focus. Breakfast would clear my head a bit and maybe shake the ache in bones that were already fearful of my transformation.

"Reamus!" her voice came again but this time from the stairs instead of the kitchen. She would be at my door soon.

"I'm up!" I yell back, grateful that my voice works I shuffle my way out of my bedroom and towards the delicious smell of pan fry bacon.

"Rough night darling?" My mother asks as I sit at the table and I nod in reply as I grab two pieces of toast. I knew she thought my disease was her fault. After all she did encourage me to play in the woods outside our back fence. But how could she imagine my father owing a debt to the ferocious Fenrir Greyback who instead of coming to kill my father found me instead. Apparently killing a person's son isn't enough, apparently turning a person's son into a monster is more befitting the debt that my father had owed.

"We will think of something Remus" her eyes said she meant it, she smelt of guilt and of obsessive hope. My family had searched far and wide and tired and tried and tried again to find a cure, to find a potion that could delay, a spell that could take away the urges and the pain somehow, but they are yet to be successful and it seems only the monster in the room knows the truth. I can never be cured.

"Are you packed and ready son?" My father called from behind his newspaper. I don't think he has looked me in the eye since that dreadful night, Maybe he's too afraid to look into my eyes and see the wolf staring right back at him.

"Sure dad, just a few things to add" I ate my way quickly through my bacon and eggs before running from the table. I took the steps two at a time and hurriedly threw my possessions into my trunk. I was going back, I was going home.

My mother drove me to the station and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before ruffling my already messy hair like she always did when I was a child. I understood why she always parked here and said her goodbyes in private. My mother didn't like crowds, it was bad for her anxiety.

"Okay, now be careful, don't get into trouble and try hard in your classes and…" She trailed off there and looked at me with glassy eyes "And all the usual mum stuff you don't need" she laughed then, the kind of weak laugh that was followed by a sigh "I'm so proud of you Remus and I hope you know that I love you so much" I could feel the burn in my throat that could only be associated with tears and fought to hold them back. I hugged her then, in our little car and felt her sniffle against my shoulder.

"I'll be back before you know it mum, I love you too" I say as I step out of the car and into the crisp London morning air.

Halfway to Platform 9¾ I freeze when I hear someone calling out my name. I turn to see a mane of long read hair barrelling its way towards me whilst pushing an overly full cart.

"Oh thank God I caught up to you!" Lilly wheezed, holding her side as though she had a stitch "I actually ran for you Remus, how could you make me run?!" Her face was filled with mock horror which caused me to smile down at her

"Oh Lilly, Merlin forbid you exercise" I prodded her playfully which urged her to bat at my hand

"Are you glad to be going back?" she asked with her eyes wide. I knew Lilly felt like Hogwarts was her home. After all, she was the only witch in her household of muggle borns.

"It almost feels like coming home" I smiled and gestured her towards the barrier. As we hurriedly stepped through I gazed at the red steam train in awe as I did every year, Steam billowed around the platform, mingling with the children who were trying to board and say goodbye at the same time. Next to me Lilly sighed.

"I'd better go and find Lola, she's probably already set something on fire…or worse" I laughed as Lilly hurried off. Her friend Lola truly was a calamity but I was certain that with a bit of patience she would do fine. The problem was the patience.

"Hey Mooooooony!" Sirius' singsong voice came from the doorway of a train, he gestured me over with a wave of his hand before proceeding to help me load my things.

"Hey Moony, I scored us an empty cabin, I may have had to argue with some Slytherin's first but still" he shrugged as though this was no issue and I found myself shaking my head.

"Is James here yet?" I asked as we pushed the last of my things into the overhead shelving.

"As a matter of fact I have seen neither hair nor hide of Mr Prongs" Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he had managed to grow some stubble over the summer it seemed, as well as a few inches in height. However before Sirius could send forth a search party James appeared in the doorway with a rather petite looking blonde havering behind him.

"Hello gentlemen!" James boomed causing me to chuckle.

"PRONGS! You made it! I thought maybe you had been kidnapped, or your car had been raided by pirates or…" James cut him off by bringing him into a hug.

"Good to see you too man" they ended the embrace with some manly back patting before James turned to the blonde behind him.

"Guys, this is Erin Bellefleur. She's new to Hogwarts" My eyes locked with her navy blue ones and I couldn't look away as the wolf raised its head and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous, How are you?" Sirius lounged against his seat and patted the space beside him. Erin raised one brow in obvious disgust before coming to sit down next to me. I was overwhelmed by the scents of sandalwood and Jasmine. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a difficult year.


End file.
